


adios

by seoulvibes



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Friends With Benefits, Hurt, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulvibes/pseuds/seoulvibes
Summary: adios, au revoir, whatever it is; it's a goodbye.
Relationships: Lee Thanat Lowkhunsombat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana





	adios

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually written in mixed bahasa indonesia - english  
> hope you guys liked it ♡

Why'd you let me sink in  
Pools of wishful thinking?  
I don't wanna swim anymore

“So this is it?” tanya Thanat masih menggenggam tangan Tawan yang terkepal di tangannya.

Tawan berusaha menahan air matanya agak tidak tumpah. Ia tidak mempercayai suaranya sendiri, ia hanya menggangguk sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Thanat.

“Are you sure? We really cannot fix this?” Thanat kembali memastikan keputusan lelaki di hadapannya yang sedang menahan tangis. Thanat tahu, tapi ia diam.

“Yes. I’m sorry... gue beneran capek banget sama ini semua. Let’s stop this, whatever is this we’re having,” tuntas Tawan mantap, tanpa ada celah untuk argumentasi. Thanat cuma bisa diam. Apalagi yang bisa dia perbuat?

Tawan tiba-tiba terkekeh. Pandangannya menerawang jauh, entah ke mana.

“Lucu ya, gue sangat terpengaruh, sangat invested dengan hubungan ini tapi bahkan kita ga punya label,” ujar Tawan kecut. Sarkas, tipikal Tawan.

“Maaf...”

“Don’t. Jangan minta maaf. Gue udah cukup menyedihkan dengan kaya gini, just stop.” Balas Tawan pahit. Percuma lo minta maaf tapi kalo lo gatau salah lo dimana, Nat.

“Okay, sorry—fuck, okay. So, this is really our goodbye then?” tanya Thanat, memastikan kembali keputusan Tawan.

Sejujurnya? Thanat tidak rela kehilangan Tawan. Mereka sudah berteman sejak masuk kuliah, dan kini mereka sudah semester 5. Almost 3 years. And their entanglement with each other bodies, happened in their late second year, after Thanat being drunk in their shared room for Model United Nation (MUN), and never once the word “let's stop this,” have been uttered from both parties, until tonight.

However, Tawan got heated from that question alone.

“Sebenernya tujuan lo nanya tuh apa sih? Apalagi yang mau lo minta dari gue Nat? If only I could ask you the same, what would you do? I can’t exactly ask for my virginity back from you, ya kan? So, stop asking on whether I want this or no. Yes. I want this. Break up. Which is funny, because we have no labels...”

“Aren’t we friends?” tanya Thanat cepat.

“Friends don’t fuck each other like what we did, Nat. Friends don’t come at each other asking for sex. Wake up.” jawab Tawan pedas. That’s what he wants. A wake up call and a jab to Thanat’s ego.

“I’m just asking Wan. Stop being so damn emotional all the time.” tukas Thanat tajam.

“I am asking you, to fucking respect my decisions. See? You always say that I’m too emotional or too sensitive. Kapan lo bakal sadar kalo projecting your trauma onto me won’t heal your fucking traumas for commitments!? Gue capek jadi pelampiasan lo. I’m no longer wanting to be your pick up call for your drunk antics atau sekedar lubang buat lo masukin kalo lo sange tengah malem. I’m done with you.”

Setelah meluapkan emosinya, Tawan segera berbalik badan, keluar dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi, meninggalkan Thanat sendirian di parkiran yang—untungnya—lengang.

Ya, mereka putus di parkiran bioskop jam setengah satu pagi, setelah mereka berdua menonton midnight premiere film yang sudah merek tunggu dari setahun yang lalu, Gundala.

Awalnya, Tawan ingin membicarakan ini setelah mereka sudah sampai di depan kosannya, karena kebiasaan mereka adalah Thanat menjemput Tawan kalo mereka mau ke kampus atau jalan-jalan bareng, otomatis Thanat akan mengantarkannya kembali.

Tapi Tawan sudah tak tahan, apalagi Thanat tadi sudah mulai meminta.

Persetan ia harus pulang naik ojek online, ia tak sudi pulang dengan bajingan itu!

Tawan segera mengecek telepon genggamnya untuk membuka aplikasi ojek online.

Tapi...

“WAN! Jangan goblok! Gue tau gue brengsek barusan, tapi jangan pulang sendiri!” Thanat berlari mengejarnya yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh dari mobil Thanat.

“Gue gak mau pulang sama bajingan kayak elo!”

“Wan!” tegas Thanat sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Tawan, memintanya untuk tidak pergi lebih jauh.

“Ini udah hampir jam 1 malem. Gue yang jemput lo, gue yang balikin elo. Lo di mobil diem aja. Oke?!” Nafas Thanat ngos-ngosan karena sehabis berlari sambil panik, tidak menyangka Tawan nekat pulang sendiri.

“Wan? Answer me, for fuck's sake.” tanya Thanat pada lelaki yang pergelangannya masih ia genggam. Tawan bergeming.

“Lepas. Baru gue iyain.” sahut Tawan sambil menoleh ke arah tangan mereka yang bersentuhan, sambil sedikit mengangkat tangannya.

“Fine.” Thanat melepas tangan mereka, sambil masih mengawasi Tawan agar ia tidak pergi tiba-tiba lagi.

Tawan benar-benar menuruti perkataan Thanat yang menyuruhnya diam di mobil, karena memang benar itu yang dia lakukan sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari bioskop menuju kosan Tawan.

“Dah sampe.” Thanat menoleh ke arah kirinya, di mana Tawan duduk dengan anteng—kelewat anteng bahkan.

“Oke. Makasih udah nganter gue pulang ya. Gue pamit.” Tangan Tawan sudah meraih handle pintu mobil Thanat namun suara si pemilik mobil memotong aksinya.

“Wan...” panggil Thanat pelan. I only have this one chance before he slips away from me.

“Apa.” Tawan memandang lurus, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Menunggu lanjutan perkataan Thanat.

“Kita masih bisa temenan gak?”

Tawan mengerenyitkan keningnya, kemudian tersenyum sedikit.

“Why would you want me as your friend? Kata lo gue terlalu emosional. Masa enak sih punya temen yang gampang emosian?”

“Wan...please...”

“No. I don’t want you as a friend nor lover. Let’s stay as acquaintance. Please respect my feelings too. Kalo lo maksa, gue bakal ambil extra measures. You will hate it, I can assure you that.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry.”

“Thanks for the ride. See you never, Nat.” tuntas Tawan sebelum keluar dari mobil Thanat, meninggalkan Thanat yang dipenuhi putus asa dan rasa bersalah.

I'm givin' up the fight  
Don't wanna waste my time  
You go run for your life  
Be my guest, be my guest  
Oh, I'll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> this is cross-posted in my twitter account @atpsunbright and is inspired by NIKI - Pools!


End file.
